


Hating you? Never.

by Megaboo2020



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Just two boys who are lowkey in love, M/M, MY BABIES, The Author Regrets Nothing, Truth or Dare, admitting feelings, first fanfic on here, so cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megaboo2020/pseuds/Megaboo2020
Summary: The gang hangs out and truth or dare ensues.





	Hating you? Never.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol welcome to this mess. I felt the need to write something for these two dorks so here it is. This is super out of the blue and sorry for any mistakes. I legit just go ton here and wrote this...comment any thoughts or how to be better or whatever you want. Sorry for any mistakes, kinda doing this really quick and just for fun. lol good luck.

The whole group was just relaxing in Andi's room (with the door open, of course, (That was the only way Cece would let Andi have boys in her room, if the door was open and at least one other girl was there with her,)) when Buffy stood up from where she was sitting on the ground poking her boyfriend in the face with a pen and said, "I'm bored. We should do something." 

"Like what?" Asked Marty as he looked up at her from where he was seated in the beanbag chair. Buffy shrugged her shoulders. 

"Let's go get pizza, I'm hungry!" suggested Andi from her spot on the bed. The crew all gave nods and words of acceptance as they all headed out the door. 

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" called Bex from where she was on the couch with Bowie. Everyone looked to Andi. 

"Uh, we were gonna go for pizza." she responded hesitantly. 'Thats weird' she thought, 'Jonah and Cyrus haven't said anything to each other." she brushed it off though, when Bex and Bowie stood up and Bex offered to drive them all. When everyone piled in the car though, she could tell something was up with the two boys. They usually always sat together and were always in the conversation, but cyrus seemed to stay as far away from Jonah as he could, and he just stared out the window, while Jonah stayed quiet, he occasionally laughed at what one of the others had said. Something was going on between the two, and she had to find out. And she knew exactly how. 

"Hey guys, we should play truth or dare." Buffy said after they sat down and ordered their pizza. Andi looked to her friend confused. Apparently, she had the same feeling and idea. Andi smiled and agreed. Marty shrugged his shoulders and claimed that he was an open book. Jonah and Cyrus, well they didn't really have choice, the rest of the group had decided for them. 

"So, since it was my idea, I'll ask first. Jonah, truth or dare?" Buffy said with a little smile on her face. Andi admired her, jumping in head first. Andi would've beaten around the bush for a little while. 

"Uh, truth I guess." Buffy's smile only grew. 

"Okay. Hmmm...I know! Do you have a crush on somebody right now?" Buffy could see how Cyrus stiffened, just the tiniest bit at the question.

"Wow Buffy, how middle school." He smiled none the less, "and as for the question, the answer is yes." A chorus of oooohs erupted from the table and cyrus had sat back instead of leaning on the table like he was before. Buffy was slowly catching on. "Alright alright guys shut up. It's my turn. Marty truth or dare?" Marty almost immediately responded with

"Dare, because I'm not a whimp," to which Buffy quickly said,

"you cried during Finding Dory." 

"You know what Buffy! It was so sad how she cou-"

"Guys!" Jonah all but shouted. It was silent for a second and then the whole table burst into laughter. Even Cyrus laughed a little. Jonah had even started to notice the boy had been acting weird. "Marty, I dare you to go ask a stranger for $20." They all snickered as they watched Marty go up to a man covered in tattoos and ask him for money. When he finally got back to the table, empty handed of course, they all burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Okay okay, my turn. Andi, truth or dare." 

"Truth." 

"Who was your first kiss?" 

"Well..." she started, "I can't say who, because that wouldn't be fair." Buffy groaned and Marty rolled his eyes. "But! I can say that it was a girl, and we all know her." Everyone's eyes went wide. 

"What?!" exclaimed Cyrus. "You...you're...huh?" Andi smiled and shook her head. 

"Not a lesbian guys, pansexual." 

"Oh."

"So, Cyrus, truth or dare?" 

"Dare I guess." 

"I dare you to kiss someone at this table." Cyrus rolled his eyes and pecked Andi on the cheek. "Hey no fair!" Cyrus shrugged.

"You told me to kiss someone, so I did. Jonah. truth or dare."

"Truth." 

"Again?" Asked Buffy, annoyed. 

"Who do you have a crush on." At that, Jonah's face went bright red. 

"Well, you see I kinda-"

"Pizza's here!" exclaimed Marty as he started to take plates and hand them to everybody. Their game temporarily forgotten as they enjoy the happiness that is pizza. But pizza could only protect Jonah for so long. After they all ate, and Marty was telling a totally true story about racing against some olympian, Cyrus seemed to remember the game and quietly turned to Jonah.

"Hey Jonah, who DO you like?" 

"Um, it's, it's no one."

"Come on, tell me!" 

"How about I tell you later when we walk home?" Cyrus sighed. He knew if he kept pushing, he'd never get an answer, so he nodded and returned to the conversation at hand. 

The drive home was, awkward to say the least. With Bex and Bowie in the front, Buffy and Marty behind them and Jonah squished in between his ex-girlfriend and current crush, he was feeling very out of place. 

When they finally got back to Andi's, they all piled out like a clown car. Marty grabbed his stuff and kissed Buffy goodbye and the skateboarded away. And then Cyrus got a call from his mom telling him to be home soon, so he and Jonah both got their thing, and left. 

"So...Jonah?" Cyrus said cautiously after 15 minutes of awkward silence. Jonah suddenly stopped and grabbed Cyrus' face in his hands. And then, someone- no, Jonah, was kissing him. Jonah Beck. Was kissing him. Cyrus Goodman. Jonah Beck was kissing Cyrus Goodman. This had to be a dream. A cruel, cruel dream. When Jonah pulled away he immediately looked down to his shoes and mumbled a quiet 

"please don't hate me." 

"Me? Cyrus Goodman? Hating you? Jonah Beck? Never." and with that Cyrus took a step forward, and connected their lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is so bad but whatever.


End file.
